Beauty and the Beast
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: Beast Boy secretly loves the Disney film Beauty and the Beast, and has briefly wondered whether a kiss from the bookworm he loves would help him control his inner Beast. He's never told anyone he loves the film, because once Cyborg teased him endlessly for starting to hum "Be our guest" in the common room. HeadCanon fill. BBRae.


Number 878:

**Beast Boy secretly loves the Disney film Beauty and the Beast, and has briefly wondered whether a kiss from the bookworm he loves would help him control his inner Beast. He's never told anyone he loves the film, because once Cyborg teased him endlessly for starting to hum Be our guest in the common room.**

* * *

Alone in the tower at last, the changeling popped in his favorite movie.

Robin had taken Starfire out on a date for the night. Cyborg had left for Steel City to upgrade their systems. And Raven... she had told him she was going to a cafe as soon as she learned they were to be alone together. Beastboy was fine with it, of course. He always felt the awkward air between them when the two were left alone, and she had given him the chance to be by himself, for once, so it wasn't so bad.

Beauty and the Beast began playing.

Okay, so maybe the fact that it was a disney movie was enough to make most people stop and begin to complain that a boy's favorite movie was girly. Especially coming from the person who suggested action and horror movies every movie night. But on a deeper level, Beastboy connected with the movie. A man, trapped in the body of a Beast, never to find the love he truly desires.

Alright... maybe just a little bit girly.

Cyborg had teased him once, as he began to hum 'Be Our Guest' while cooking. Even with the hastily made excuse of getting it stuck in his head (everybody had seen the movie at least once, after all) the metal man had teased him for weeks on end before stopping.

The part came to when The Beast showed Belle the library. Beastboy always adored this part lately, partly due to the fact that he had finally come to terms with the fact that he was infatuated with the tower's own resident bookworm. He wondered for a moment if a kiss from her would calm his Beast, the one that continuously clawed at the barriers of his mind.

He was captivated as Belle and The Beast's eyes met as they came down the stairs. The soft music began playing, and he swayed along with it slightly.

"You watch disney?"

The movie was hastily paused, and Beastboy turned around to find the object of his affections standing behind him.

"Y-Yeah." he reluctantly admitted. No use lying, after all, being as he was practically dancing with himself. Raven seemed amused somehow, as she saw what was playing.

"Beauty and the Beast?" she asked.

"Hey... it's a good movie!" he defended, further sinking himself down into the hole he was creating. Raven smirked just a tiny bit.

"And who might your Beauty be, Mr. Beast?"

Beastboy had an idea, and hit play on the remote. The song on screen continued, and the two were dancing again.

_"Tale as old as time."_ he whispered, taking her hands into his. Raven, shocked, allowed him to make her sway as he moved. Her eyes were wide and vulnerable as she looked up at him. They were dancing in sync with the characters on screen as he continued.

_"True as it can be._  
_Barely even friends._  
_Then somebody bends._  
_Unexpectedly._

_Just a little change._  
_Small to say the least._  
_Both a little scared._  
_Neither one prepared._  
_Beauty and the beast."_

He swept in and stole her lips on the last note, both of their eyes fluttering closed as the rest of the song played behind them. The two other Titans in the doorway had not been noticed throughout the whole of Beastboy singing, and were staying surprisingly silent. Beastboy and Raven continued to kiss until they could no more, and then they rested their heads against each other, looking into one another's eyes.

"Too early to say I love you?" Beastboy asked softly. Raven shook her head, smiling softly.

_"Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast."_ was her soft reply. Beastboy grinned, kissing her again as they became lost in their own world.

Starfire was dragged out of the room by Robin, the boy wonder having enough knowledge of Cyborg ruining their moments and not wanting to be the cause of another one ruined.

When the music had faded, and the movie continued, Beastboy and Raven sat together on the couch. Raven took her place on his lap with his arms around her as they finished the remainder of the movie, and even fell asleep together, hands intertwined.

* * *

Cyborg watched, along with Robin and Starfire, as the two slept peacefully.

"Now what brought this about?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Starfire softly smiled, and Robin relpied:

"Beauty and the Beast."

* * *

Haha! A headcanon that turned out good! Actually, I really do love Beauty and the Beast. It's my favorite! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
